Castigo
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Sherlock vuelve a meterse en problemas y John tiene que castigarlo


**N/a:**_ Hola a todos de nuevo. Por fin he vuelto al fandom de SH. Sé que tengo abandonado mi otro fic de este mis mismo fandom, pero es por un buen par de motivos que no me pondré a explicar en este momento. Así que, aunque sea poquito, traigo este one-shot que ha sido todo un reto para mi y mi mente. Este fic esta ambientado antes de la primera película de Sherlock Holmes (2009). Que lo disfrutéis._

**Castigo**

Despertó, lentamente, aun aturdido a causa de la paliza que había recibido horas antes. Tenía los tobillos y las muñecas entumecidas por soportar su peso al estar encadenado en medio de esa fría y maloliente celda, desde hacia días o quizás horas, ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo entre desmayo y desmayo, después de haber sido capturado. Tenia el cuerpo tan destrozado que ya ni lo sentía. Se sentía humillado; debería haber sido menos confiado y haber escuchado, por una vez, a su compañero; así hubiera evitado que lo capturasen, apaleasen y violasen repetidas veces durante todo su cautiverio. Watson lo iba a matar en cuanto saliese de ese caso.

Escucho como se acercaban varias personas. Sabia quienes eran; eran sus captores que volvían a divertirse un rato, después de haber asesinado a otra jovencita a modo de sacrificio al dios que servían. Tenia que pensar rápido para encontrar una solución antes de que lo matasen como sacrificio. Cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Watson recorría los pasillos del sótano; de la casa de campo donde estaba atrapado su amigo; buscándolo. Llevaba una semana de mil demonios rastreando a los miembros de aquella secta y temiendo por la vida del detective. Pensó en matarlo en cuanto lo encontrarse por todos los disgustos que le solía ocasionar en cada caso, pero, luego, se lo pensó mejor, prefería castigarlo, ya se le ocurriría alguna cosa sobre la marcha. Se detuvo al escuchar las voces de varias personas discutiendo mientras iban hacia él. Se escondió en un oscuro recodo para que no le detectasen al pasar, y tras eso, volvió a retomar el camino de los tres hombres encapuchados. Había escuchado como comentaban que no habían disfrutado, todo lo que deseaban, del prisionero por culpa del barullo que tenían arriba. Sabía que se referían a Sherlock pero temía que le hubieran hecho algo grave. Suspiró aliviado agradeciendo mentalmente a Lestrade y sus hombres por ayudarlo con aquel caso. Esta vez no estaban siendo tan inútiles como lo eran normalmente.

Al doblar la esquina, se encontró, primeramente, con las llaves del calabozo donde tenían preso al moreno y, segundo, con la celda de este abierta de par en par. Corrió hacia él, preocupado, al verlo colgando como un peso muerto de los grilletes. Qué le había estado haciendo todo aquel tiempo, se preguntó. Examino el cuerpo buscando alguna herida grave pero en vez de eso, lo recibió la latente erección que aun mantenía el detective. Lo habían drogado con alguna sustancia que lo mantenía así durante un buen rato. Notó un leve cosquilleo en su bajo vientre ante la visión de su mejor amigo desnudo y encadenado. Respiro profundamente intentando mantener la calma.

_Holmes_ lo llamo_ Holmes, despierte_ le cogió la cara con las manos para que lo mirara._ Vamos.

El moreno entreabrió los ojos ante el contacto del doctor, de su doctor, que lo miraba preocupado y algo avergonzado por la situación. Jadeo con el roce de las ropas del rubio contra su cuerpo. Tenia que mantener el control que había tenido durante todo ese tiempo para no dejarse llevar por el placer carnal, pero se le hacia un infierno con Watson allí, rozando su maltratado y ardiente cuerpo. Deseaba desde hacia años al hombre que tenia frente a él.

_John…_ gimió ya apenas sin el pleno control de su cuerpo. Necesitaba que estuviese aun mas cerca.

Aquel excitante sonido fue la gota que colmo el vaso para que el doctor se encendiese como un incendio. Sherlock iba a recibir su castigo por meterse en problemas y ponerlo de los nervios. Lo beso con furia, colando su lengua en aquella dulce boca; mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta el endurecido miembro del detective y comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente, torturándolo. Su mente tenía como único objetivo el hacer que el moreno gimiese su nombre hasta la saciedad, marcándole a fuego que era suyo y de nadie más. Notaba como el cuerpo de su amigo se estremecía cada vez que rozaba su pene con los dedos.

De pronto, el rubio rompió el beso y miro a los ojos, velados por el deseo, de su mejor amigo. Sonrió levemente por la satisfacción de tenerlo así. Mientras, una de sus manos seguía acariciando la erección de Holmes. Su propio cuerpo le pedía a gritos que continuase, que lo marcase con su esencia.

_Watson, le agradecería que me liberase y me llevase a casa, si quiere continuar con las actividades que hacíamos hasta que usted, mi buen amigo, ha cesado repentinamente_ dijo entre jadeos el detective.

_No, Holmes. No pienso desencadenarlo hasta que no termine de castigarlo por su imprudencia._ Necesitaba seguir.

_No creo que este sea el momento propicio para…_ no pudo continuar hablando por el fuerte gemido que profirió por culpa de la mano que cogía con ímpetu su polla mientras subía y bajaba por su tronco cada vez mas rápido.

_Sí que lo es. Esto le pasa por no tener cuidado y no escuchar mis consejos_ le respondió mientras su otra mano viajaba hasta la nuca de moreno.

Volvió a besarlo con ansias, obligándole a abrir la boca para dejar paso a su juguetona legua, la cual no tardo en memorizarse la cavidad bucal del otro. Holmes estaba bajo su total control, jadeando, estremeciéndose, gimiendo y deseándolo e iba a conseguir que suplicase por él, para que lo penetrase hasta lo mas hondo de su ser, para que por una vez el orgulloso y egocéntrico detective londinense supiese que Watson era esta vez quien mandaba. Siguió masturbándolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra tenia tres dedos en la boca del moreno, y este los lamía lubricándolos bien, mientras emitía gemidos de placer. Aquella visión había logrado que la, ya de por si, dura erección del doctor se hinchase aun mas haciendo que doliese incluso dentro de sus pantalones. Saco sus falanges bien lubricadas de Sherlock y las dirigió hacia la entrada del moreno. Rozo con un de sus dedos aquel orificio sin llegar a introducirlo.

_John_ jadeo sorprendido. No esperaba ni imaginaba que el rubio fuese a ir más lejos de unos cuantos besos húmedos y una buena paja. No sabía que el bueno de su doctor, fuese tan dominante. Se sintió sucio al recordar todos los abusos que había sufrido por parte de sus captores._ Por favor n…_ su suplica murió en sus labios al notar como uno de los dedos del exmilitar se colaba en su entrada.

_ ¿Sorprendido?_ le susurro al oído, antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de su oreja. Holmes no pudo contestar al sentir como otro dedo se unía al que ya estaba en su interior y comenzaban a moverse en círculos, para luego entrar y salir repetidas veces. John pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de que la entrada del otro hombre ya estaba dilatada con anterioridad. Ahora entendía a que se referían aquellos tres hombres. Se enfureció al saberlo._ Vaya…Ahora lo entiendo todo._ Sherlock lo miro sin entender el motivo de aquella frase._ ¿Lo disfrutaste?_ El detective comprendió que su amigo había descubierto lo que le habían hecho. Tembló nervioso.

Watson dejo el pene aun erecto del detective y se situó tras él. Retiro sus dedos, se desabrocho los pantalones, libero su duro miembro y lo coloco en la entrada de otro hombre. Iba a hacerlo suyo.

_John…No…_ murmuro antes de ser penetrado de una sola estocada; arrancándole un fuerte grito de dolor, mientras de sus oscuros ojos caían dos lágrimas rebeldes que John jamás vio caer.

El exmilitar comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas para no perder el ritmo de las embestidas. También mordió la espalda, los hombros y el cuello del mas bajo para marcarlo como suyo, solamente suyo y de nadie mas. La celda pronto se lleno de jadeos, gemidos y del tintineo de las cadenas que sujetaban al moreno para que no cayese de bruces al suelo por la fuerza que estaba empleando Watson.

_ ¿Te gusta Sherlock?_ le pregunto al oído_ ¿Te gusta que te folle así?_ Le pregunto mientras lo embestía cada vez mas fuerte, mas profundo y con mayor velocidad. El detective cabeceo afirmativamente mientras gemía de puro placer_ ¿Sabes de quien eres, verdad? Dímelo_ le ordenó.

_Tuyo…_ contestó con la voz ronca por el placer._ Por siempre…_murmuró. Un fuerte escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza antes de sentir como se corría por el orgasmo que avasalló su maltrecho cuerpo. _Tuyo…_ siguió repitiendo mientras sentía como John lo llenaba con su esencia y como esta escurría por sus nalgas hasta sus piernas.

Cuando llegaron Lestrade y sus subordinados, Watson tenía en brazos, en vuelto en su abrigo, a un inconsciente Sherlock Holmes, que descansaba contra el fuerte pecho del doctor.

El caso estaba cerrado.

Tras salir de allí, el exmilitar llevo a Holmes de vuelta a casa para curarle las heridas y para que descansara durante un par de días en cama a causa del cansancio. John, mientras curaba cada una de las heridas de su mejor amigo, comenzó a sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho. Había obligado a Sherlock a tener sexo con él, a pesar de saber que tendría que haberse detenido al saber que el moreno había sido humillado de esa forma. Era despreciable. Al final, el castigo que quería imponerle al detective había rebotado y le había estallado en la cara. Tenia que alejarse de Sherlock y de los sentimientos que sentía hacia él, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Besó por última vez los labios del hombre al que amaba, mientras este seguía sin conocimiento, a modo de despedida hacia lo que ya nunca podría ser.

Pocos meses después conoció por casualidad a Mary Morstan y juntos comenzaron una relación con la cual John quería borrar todos esos sentimientos malsanos hacia su amigo. Sin saber que así estaba castigando al detective de la manera más cruel. Sherlock ante eso solo podía mantenerse al margen, mientras observaba como la única persona a la que amaba se alejaba cada vez mas, y tocar en la soledad de su estudio su viejo violín para tapar sus sollozos y la única palabra que salía de sus labios como si fura un rezo.

_Tuyo…

**Fin.**


End file.
